A Dragon's Love
by XxgawjussemokidxX
Summary: There's discord throughout the Wizarding Community, dragons are being hunted for their pure magic by the Dark, only one child can gain their trust and get them to help the Boy Who Lived to defeat Voldemort.


It was a warm summers day, mid July and Hermione was walking around the quiet beach alone. She was smiling, twirling a daisy in her fingers quietly humming a song to herself as the waves of the beach lapped against her bare feet. She looked up at the chalets behind her and waved to her parents who were sitting on the deck of their chalet. She giggled and began to skip over to a small lagoon that she had discovered earlier. As she got nearer she heard gales of laughter coming from behind the boulder obscuring the lagoon from sight. She pouted and decided to confront them for using her lagoon.

She burst forward and gasped. There were two teenage boys sitting down poking a crab. She watched on curiously. What were they doing to the poor crab? Suddenly the crab grew in size and her eyes widened to the size of orbs.

"Wow. What just happened?" She asked in complete shock, but with a hint of awe.

The two boys looked up in shock and the crab quickly returned to its original size. They both got up hurriedly and began to run off. She ran after them and cried, "Please don't go. I just, find it fascinating what just happened." she said so excitedly, her eyes flashing.

The two boys stopped and looked at each other. "Come on." The older of the two urged. "Mum will kill us if she finds out. We have to leave." he continued, and dragged his younger brother away.

Hermione sat on the ground and picked up the crab. She examined it for any signs of harm, but could find nothing. Satisfied, she let it go, and watched it scuttle off to its home. She lay on her back, and stared at the clouds, remembering every detail about her encounter with the two boys. She smiled as she remembered their vivid red hair, strong, but small build. Most of all though, she remembered the younger one's perfect piercing blue eyes. They seemed to speak to her through an unknown language. She sighed, deep within her thoughts and fell asleep under the sun.

**Meanwhile...**

"Come on. We have to go now Charlie. Mum will kill us if she finds out we strayed from the pre-agreed boundaries. You saw what happened when we went to Diagon Alley last month!" Bill cried to his younger brother.

Charlie followed him, his mind drifting back to the young bushy haired girl who had stumbled upon him and Bill's magical place. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He had to see her again. Even as he thought this, he figured out a plan to sneak out and see her. He smiled to himself and caught up with Bill, looking much happier than he did a moment ago.

Bill noticed this subtle change and chuckled to himself. "Good luck Char. You're going to need it."

* * *

Charlie went over his plan to see the strange girl once more. If he left after breakfast, he could probably spend most of the day out on the beach before his mum realised that he was gone. As long as he remembered to bring his bathing suit and some food, he should be okay. His thoughts wondered to the girl who had stumbled upon him and Bill's lagoon. Who was she? There was some inexplicable urge to find out who she was, nothing Charlie could think of explained the pull he felt towards her.

He began to pack my bag, when he noticed Ron standing in the doorway, munching on one of their mum's homemade chocolate cookies. For an eight year old that boy is a pig. Charlie was seven years older than him, and even he never ate like that. Charlie shuddered.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked in a really annoying sing song voice that five year olds use.

"Nothing." Charlie replied shortly. He loved his brother, but still found him annoying, even Ginny isn't as bad as him, and she's a seven year old girl.

"Oh." he said thickly. "I thought you were going somewhere." he shrugged, and walked out of the room.

_See. Foolproof plan._

What is it with siblings? It's like the sign on his door didn't exist.

"Charlieeee!" Ginny squealed.

He groaned. "Hey Gin. What's up?"

"As it's our last day...Do you want to take me to the theme park?" she asked slyly.

Charlie faltered. She was his baby sister after all, he couldn't be mean to her... but he couldn't leave here without seeing that girl. He had an idea. It' was like a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Say, Gin. It's going to be a nice day tomorrow, what say you and I go to the beach for the day?"

She looked at me. "Okay...Wait a minute. You're planning something. I can tell."

_How did she know?_

"No, I'm not..."

"You are!" she accused. "I can tell when you're lying Charlie Arthur Weasley. You're ears always turn red when you lie!" she giggled.

He groaned. This seven year old was far too observant.

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll get Bill to hex you until you tell me!" she threatened.

_Why, oh why did she bring Bill into the mix?_

"Fine. Come with me tomorrow, and I'll explain it then. Right now, you never know when the twins might be listening." he whispered hurriedly. She grinned and skipped out the room to pack her bag presumably.

* * *

Hermione walked into her lagoon, and dangled her feet into the water. She smiled as she remembered the two boys from yesterday. They looked so interesting, it was as though they were doing magic, causing the crab to grow larger. She shook her head. There was no way in hell that they were doing magic, because magic wasn't physically possible... Is it?

She sighed and closed her eyes blissfully. The cool breeze felt good against her skin after the warm rays of sun gently caressed her. She heard voices coming from beyond the boulder and peered over the boulder. It was the boy from yesterday and he was arguing with a red haired girl. She looked upon them in curiousness. Is this what it's like, having a brother or sister? Constant arguments?

Oh. They hugged.

Maybe it's not complete arguments. They looked happy. Hermione watched sadly, not for the first time wishing that she had a sibling to play with and look after. She was so lonely, she wished there was someone else in her life. She loved her parents with all her heart, but she still needed people her own age to talk with.

"Shut up Ginny. I just want to get to know her. She seems so...I dunno... secluded from everyone."

"But, but, but, how do you even know she'll be here?" the girl asked gently.

Hermione sighed. They were waiting for someone. Well, that made sense, they had to have friends here in Dijon. She decided to go back to her chalet and just lie down for a while. She stood up and began to walk across the sand. There was a gasp which Hermione shrugged off. It's not like the gasp was for her.

"Woah! Wait up!" She heard the voice shout. She turned around and found herself staring into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. She caught herself.

"Um...Are you talking to me?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I think you're cool. Come talk to me and my sister." he invited.

Hermione smiled hesitantly. He wanted to talk to her! _That will change when he finds out what a freak I am._


End file.
